<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>redeads by klesek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913430">redeads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek'>klesek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Redeads - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>no one forgets something like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>redeads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lu linktober drabble!<br/>hooray!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Some of the Links had enemies the others did not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some had one specific enemy that the others did not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This specific enemy was easy to defeat, yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t easy to get it out of your mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hair-raising, petrifying screeches, the glowing red eyes, the way the cold, skinny, dead hands grabbed you and squeezed you, draining you of your life as you struggled to get free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes the Links would remember them, the screams, the squeezing, the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Redeads weren’t the hardest enemies, but they stayed in the minds of those who had encountered them forever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>